


Dreams and Reoccurrences

by DarkenedSkies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedSkies/pseuds/DarkenedSkies
Summary: Dreams have always echoed reality a little too closely.





	Dreams and Reoccurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boi  
> Here we go..
> 
> _____________________________
> 
> "Is all that we see and seem  
> But a dream within a dream?"
> 
> \- Edgar Allen Poe
> 
> _____________________________

          A breeze pushed through the summer heat as I stared up at the sky. The only clouds were at the very edges of the bright blue heavens. A perfect day to wander about, and with nothing to do, that’s just what I planned. I wandered through the nameless city, wondering at the towering buildings around me. Some reflected the sky in their windows, while others seemed to be windows of another kind, leading to worlds unknown. I had always thought of this place as the City of Worlds, but I had never learned the true name of it.

  
          Walking past the empty fountain near the center of this place, I heard something off to my right. " _Odd_ ,“ I thought; I had never heard anything here before. It was always quiet. Hearing a noise didn’t seem right. Curious as to what had caused it, I went to find out. As I turned around the corner of the next alley, I immediately wished I hadn’t.

  
          At the far end of the alley, shapes were escaping from a window on one of the buildings bordering the fountain's square. They were dark shapes that inexplicably cast a growing shadow on the bright alleyway. Feeling a growing sense of dread, I watched ten, maybe fifteen, large, dark creatures crawl out of that window, warping the edges of it to fit through.

  
          Slowly backing away, I kicked a loose pebble. I turned slightly to watch as it rolled away, rattling loud enough to cover the noise of the creatures. Wincing as I looked back towards the alley, I watched anxiously as a hundred glowing red eyes turned towards that one traitorous pebble. I shrank back as all of those eyes quickly focused on me. The slight noise the owners of those eyes had made before was nothing to the hissing that now thundered out of the alley. I warily withdrew further as the creatures slowly came towards the light where the towers opened to the sky.

  
          Clicks echoed down the alley as what sounded like clawed legs led the creatures into the light, showing them for what they were; **spiders**. They were unlike any spiders I had ever seen, each being around four and a half feet tall. Seeing as I was barely over five feet tall, each and every one of those hateful eyes were almost level with mine. For a second or two, I froze. Ever so slowly, the crowding spiders closed in. Suddenly, the one leading reared on its back four legs and bared its fangs at me, hissing loud enough to drown out the others. I did the first thing that came to mind; I **_ran_**.

  
          Turning down the roads I had followed here, my only hope was to lose the spiders in the maze of the City. Retracing my steps, I followed road after road. I could hear the spiders as they crashed into the walls along the roads in their haste to catch me. Panic crowding my mind, I slipped as I turned another corner, crashing into a stack of crates on the other side and jarring my shoulder. The crates toppled behind me as I stumbled back into my run. I glanced back to see if that had bought any time, only to see the spiders quickly crawl over or simply crash through. Picking up speed, I ran down an alleyway hoping there would be another opening at the far end, only to find a wall blocking my path.

  
          I turned back to watch as the spiders bore down on me. Speeding around the corner at full tilt, they knocked over bins alongside the towering walls. Twenty feet away, ten feet, and now so close I could see every detail. The horrific jaws all pointed towards me, the malicious eyes burned into my skull. I could feel the hatred they felt towards me. As they closed in for the kill, I closed my eyes…


End file.
